Soul
by JrOeKnEeRe
Summary: After gaining the infinity stone, Soul, Thanos unknowingly created a daughter. From the sacrifice of one, another is born, true and his. He believes her to be the Weapon of all, to help him forge the new world. She knew, from the moment she was given life, what he wanted her to be, the End. Though, from her creation, she felt her true purpose, to save the end from happening. OC.
1. Chapter 1

.

Avengers Infinity War

Soul

1

To kill her, ended the humanity in him.

Thanos nearly collapsed after throwing his Gamora into the chasm. He loved her more than he could ever allow himself to truly feel. Her screams still tore into him, gnawing through his heart, searing the organ to ash. Though, the moment the Soul stone was his, the power filled the ache with hunger for the next. Before he felt the stone merge with the others above his hand, something else had begun.

From blood, sacrifice and infinite redemption, a daughter was born. To Thanos, she was his, the gift from the power he sought. Standing before him, adorned in dark light and ember ruins, a young woman opened her eyes. The colors of his own stared back at him. She moved her mouth gently, her fingers flexed out, in, her back straightened, her person becoming. Dark grey strands formed from her scalp down her shoulders in wet tendrils. A single silver strand framed the side with an ethereal glow. As she became, Thanos accepted the gift. She was given to him for the sacrifice. The new world has taken everything, yet here she was. Plans were growing. He felt the undeniable strength thrashing inside her, waiting to be unleashed. This was his family, his daughter, by blood, right and design.

As she watched him rise from the water, she felt his love. Every thought of his, all that he knew, fused with her. It should have changed her as she was born. It did nothing. It was only knowledge, she was far from who he believes she is.

He reached for her, caressing her new skin. She leaned into his touch without knowing what it meant to him. "My daughter," he breathed. "Dynere." They studied each other, leaving no detail without pause. He dropped his hand, "We have much to finish."

The stones took them from the water through a void into timeless suspension. In this, Dynere learned more. Before entering the next world her creator meant to renew, she filled herself with memory and intent. As they passed into the next space through the next void, she learned all she needed to know. Though, something else had become known. She felt the bond for the one holding her against him. She couldn't deny the love he had for her. He was wrong, yes, but she was still his.

Against her purpose, it was there.

Her father wanted her next to him as he brought a new beginning to another end. He won't stop, she knows this. She can't end him. She will have to save everything else.

.

.

.

 _A way to cope with the breaking of my soul after watching the movie in theaters. I needed this. Am I alone?_


	2. Chapter 2

.

2

To witness the extent of his brutality finalized her choice. She is the key to their survival. She knew who they were, what they could do.

The stones brought them to Titan, her father's home planet. Here, they were waiting. She felt them before they were seen, Tony Stark, Stephen Strange and Peter Parker. She couldn't stop the first as it needed to be done to start it all.

The one known as Iron Man gave her the opportunity. Upon hearing his anguish intensify, Dynere watched her father rip the sword back out of him. Blood splurged from his mouth. Someone cried out in the distance. Thanos continued his interrogation. She shut it away.

Dynere split herself. The purest essence of herself divided and knelt beside the sorcerer who was too weak to feel her.

"Don't react," she leaned into his ear. Her voice was softer than she thought it should be. He jumped slightly, tilting his gaze to her translucent form. "Keep your eyes on Thanos. We have little time. Your people can't stop him, nothing can. But I have power to undo the pain and death. Please understand, Thanos will know if all return and I only have the strength to bring the strongest back first. I'll keep them safe until their worlds are restored and the moment is right," the doctor broke his stare and fixed on her. She smiled in trust then said it, "You must give him the Time Stone."

He doesn't trust her. Why would he? Her eyes were those of his enemy's. She touched his face and let him in. He would pass the message. His people must know she's on their side. They need hope. Thanos turned to her whole form. She made herself smile and bow, letting him believe she was proud of him. He would move for the doctor next. Her essence implored a quicker understanding.

"Let the Stone move through my hand, you must do this. Let him know he's won. Please."

Stark's knees gave as Thanos was almost done with him. Strange made the decision, either from trust in her or to save his friend. As he spoke the words, Dynere placed her hand over the medallion.

"No tricks?" Thanos kept Stark close enough to finish him.

The doctor opened the golden safeguard to reveal the Stone. With a shaking hand, he began to fly it towards Thanos. Slowly, it passed through Dynere's palm. So sudden did she feel its impact, she nearly lost control of the split and exposed herself as soon as it completed the merge. She left the sorcerer, rejoining her body the moment Thanos inserted the stone into his collection. The new energy spread throughout his being. Giving Dynere enough time to recover from her own meld. Ancient voltage coiled around every nerve. She couldn't hide the pain, shutting herself down again. Her eyes reddened. Thanos caught one, "We're close, daughter, ready yourself again."

She already was.

Thanos brought her back into his arms, resting his chin above her head. Dynere locked eyes with Stark. He was breathing heavy, barely holding consciousness. It would be undone. Seeing him in such pain was worth the risk, she reached for his shoulder prior to fading. He cringed sharply at the touch. A brilliant spark of silver pierced his skin with fleeting bolts straight into the wound.

Before it could be seen or his cries heard, they fell back into the expanse. Thanos tightened his grip on her. To divide this time, seemed more painful. Despite the concentration, his power had grown. She tried harder. They were much too close to the next Stone. Clenching her fist, she summoned Time's influence. It embraced her first.

She can do this.

Her body divided, leaving Thanos with her presence and those taken with redemption.

She lay next to him now. His mouth gaped open, skin drained of color and soul leaving. His brother, Thor, could see her. His cries quieted. Dynere had less time than she needed. Flames erupted around them. "Loki," she whispered his name to deepen the impression. He was already gone. This will take more than she's ready for.

.

.

.

 _Thoughts?_


End file.
